


Not So Lonely Anymore

by kroganwarrior22



Series: Spider and the Beast [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroganwarrior22/pseuds/kroganwarrior22
Summary: When MJ suggested Peter should get out more, he doubted this was what she had pictured. Harry has returned to New York encountering Spider-Man by chance, what could go wrong? Rated explicit for smut. Everything belongs to Sony, Marvel, and Insomniac Games!
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker(past)
Series: Spider and the Beast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Part 1: Business as Usual..?

**Author's Note:**

> Probably last Spidey story for awhile again, it's pride time of year, I'm gay, and this plot bunny won't go away. Hope it is enjoyable and let me know what you think! I hope I don't have to say this but in NO way is this connected to my other series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in part 2 coming soon (TM)

'You should get out more,' it was the one piece of advice MJ had given him after Aunt May's death. Despite sounding condescending on paper, Peter knew she was genuinely worried about him. Besides potentially training Miles to be a fellow Spider protecting New York, he didn't honestly have that very many people left he could rely on. MJ said she didn't count because she was going to be leaving the country soon and, she knew she never had a chance with him in the romantic department. Ned was the last person he had seriously dated and that was behind their high school or in the locker room after everyone else went home. He had graduated from college a year ago now with nothing but, 'Hey I created a monster who might have gotten your family members sick,' to show for it. Going to bars just seemed so out of the question since he would have to rush out at any time if Yuri texted him needing Spider-Cop.

Tonight wasn't any different although a part of him wished he would've called Spidey out sick for the evening. It was pride weekend here in New York and the bars would certainly be packed with singles looking for a little romance. Maybe he would be see Ned, although he wasn't sure what that would do since the two of them had broken up over Peter not letting go of Spider-Man even after a particularly dangerous encounter with Mysterio. Spider-Man was probably always going to get in the way of his chances of having a stable love life and yet, Peter doubted he was going to be able to let it go. With the Avengers dealing with intergalactic super villains, Sentinel death robots, and super spy programs, who would watch out for the little guy if he retired? Tony had been Iron Man for something like twenty years now, no way he could stop before even reaching half that number.

Peter's phone beeped signaling a text from Yuri, "Turns out I need you tonight. Potential hostage situation at Grand Central. Norman wants it dealt with quietly, do you mind?"

His eyes narrowed reading the second sentence over again, this has to do with Norman Osborn. Despite MJ's excellent reporting, and the chaos Otto created throughout New York, Norman was barely elected for a second term as Mayor and it made his blood boil. How could anyone vote for him after they knew he had a hand in creating Devil's Breath? Was 'fake news' all anyone needed to say to get out of something wrong they had done? Regardless of his feelings, he couldn't change how anyone voted but he could keep an eye on what Norman was up to. Even though this was going to ruin his evening filled with people watching from rooftops, he was grateful Yuri was giving him this opportunity to look further into Norman. She had always been a good cop and Peter was sure if he came to her with concrete proof of something dirty she would move in on it.

"Had a wonderful night of brooding as all Spider-Cops do but I guess I can...;) I'll let you know how it goes." Was the huried text he sent back to her.

Before he could start swinging in that direction she sent another text, "Careful, threatening multiple Spider-Cops on me, makes me think you're doing better. Might have to start using you more frequently again. Good luck."

He couldn't stop himself from smiling glad she was willing to play around with him again now that they were a ways out from the Devil's Breath crisis. It was important for him to get back to a sense of normalcy after May's death. At the same time though, he hoped Yuri wasn't taking anything more from their friendly banter than he meant. Technically, Peter was still in the closet, not because he was afraid to tell people but because he didn't see it as anyone's business. Spider-Man was different often going to pride parades to be a good role model in support of the LGBTQ community yet that didn't necessarily mean he was gay to outsiders looking in. A random thug might report Spider-Man flirted with them in battle although no one seemed to believe them. Peter was a playful tease and couldn't help it, he would still kick their teeth in as necessary though. More to the point, if Yuri started acting more forward towards him he would have to let her down gently, he couldn't worry too much about it now though since he had hostages to save.

Peter slipped inside the normal window he used anytime criminals used Grand Central Station as a location for their activity. You'd think that the first few hundred times he stopped a crime here they would learn something more original. He shouldn't complain though, the many pillars scattered throughout the interior of the place gave him plenty of opportunities to spy on them from a hidden spot along with the vaulted ceilings gave him swinging maneuverability not a lot of other interiors did. This was a perfect playground to quickly and in this case loudly deal with whoever was here. Although Norman told Yuri to handle things quietly, Spider-Man didn't answer to a corrupt mayor. If something dirty was going on down here, Peter had no qualms dragging it into the light kicking and screaming if he had to. And as always Spider-Man had too much public support for Norman to make a legitimate move against him.

When he first peeked around the corner of his favorite pillar, Peter didn't really understand how this was different than any other hostage situation. Six or so goons surrounding a group of of what appeared to be recent arrivals to the station. Taking a closer look through the enhancements in his mask, Peter's heart stopped, jumped into his throat and skipped a beat seemingly all at once. That particular shade of black hair, a belly you could really sink your fingertips into, caramel skin tone, and doughy dark eyes. No matter how many years that would go by he would always recognize his first serious love Ned Leeds from a mile away. Why would Normon Osborn care about Ned and a few other civilians who had been taken prisoner? Ned wasn't a part of Oscorp these days was he? Then Peter saw the flaming red curly hair, pale skin, and intense green eyes of...Harry?

Harry Osborn had been the best friend of his and MJ's growing up. Ned had called them the Harry, Ron, and Hermione of their school and Peter agreed with him. MJ knew he was gay from the moment the two of them met and had also, somehow, quickly deduced he was Spider-Man freshman year of highschool. When he later asked her how she figured out either of those things she would remind him she was an investigative reporter and leave it at that. Unfortunately, Harry had been far more oblivious to both facts about him despite the crush Peter had held for him from the beginning. Just as he had started gaining the courage to ask Harry out to the sophomore prom, his mother died and he had travelled to Europe to live with an Aunt since he hated Norman. While he might have conflicted feelings for Harry after the Devil's Breath incident, it was still good to stare...see him. He had bulked up considerably in their time apart and Peter had to admit he liked the view.

One of the thugs broke his concentration on Harry, "Look John, I don't think anybody's coming. Sooner or later we're going to have to decide what to do with em without the money."

John shook his head clutching his assault rifle desperately, "No, I swear to you I saw Harry Osborn's name on the list of arrivals! And doesn't ginger face over there look like a spitting image of his dad? I'm gonna call again and make sure the mayor gets the right message."

Right as he was about to make his grand entrance, Harry just had to let out a harsh bitter laugh. "Ha, that was your first big mistake, assuming my dad would actually pay you to set me free. He's probably planning on bombing the building right now to get rid of two problems for the price of one."

"Do you want to die? Because that's exactly what you should say if you want to die." Ned declared staring at him in a panic.

Although he was never going to be able to forgive Norman for what he did to the city and May, Peter hated seeing Harry so dejected and disappointed about his father. Especially when his assumption wasn't even true to begin with. Norman didn't want to keep this quiet because it was the next step in his conspiracy, he wanted the rescue of his son done with care. Even if Peter hadn't known Harry for years, he would still do everything in his power to get him home safe and sound. From all accounts he had no idea what his father was up to all the way in Europe and on top of that, Peter wouldn't be a very good superhero if he started keeping grudges against the families of villains he had to deal with. Peter released small drones that would make their way to the thugs guns to be sure they would jam when he started the fight.

After he was sure the drones had attached to each of the six goons weaponry, Peter landed in front of them with his arms outstretched, "Come on guys, cut me some slack. I was busy watching the parade. Thought about following somebody to a bar and then you all just had to kidnap the mayor's son. Not ve-"

"It's Spider-Man, get him!" John shouted in a mixture of anger and surprise cutting him off.

He shrugged teasingly rolling with the interruption before jumping into the action. Peter used webs to sling himself forward so he could get in front of the thug closest to him elbowing them in the jaw at the same time as they were just about to fire on him. A second thug realized their guns were useless and thus tried to grab him from behind with a knife. Peter used the thug clutching his face in front of him to as a vaulting point to black flip over the second. The two of them collided into each other like bowling pins thus allowing Peter to turn his attention to the other four. Unfortunately, the third smacked his right temple with the assault rifle stock sending him for a loop. He pretended to be more wounded than he actually was starting to fall to the ground only to grab his attacker by the arm and used the momentum of his own 'fall' to toss the thug over his head. Immediately he followed up with shooting webs at the thug so he would be stuck to one of Grand Central's many pillars.

While he was still on the ground the fourth and fifth thugs managed to get his drones off their guns only to miss shots between his legs, "Seriously? A crotch shot miss? Not cool. You were already a cock block tonight, no need to be jerks about it too!"

He sprang to his feet dealing with both of them quickly with a two quick punche combo, his adrenaline pumping until John's voice brought him out of combat mode. "Spider! If you don't want him to die, your gonna leave right now, get the mayor, and get me my money."

Peter's mind was racing as John was holding Harry by gun point, "Ok, ok, just take it easy. I'll leave, before I go though, why don't you just think about the for one minute. The mayor just got back in office after creating a plague that killed thousands. What do you think he'll be able to do to you without anyone caring?"

Just seeing a gun to the back of Harry's head just made all of that come out without him thinking of the consequences at all. His eye lenses on the mask had to be as wide as they could go seeing the stunned shock and pain all over his old friends face. Harry must've stayed as far away from American news as possible because it was clear he had no idea what had happened. Out of every way imaginable someone could discover their father created a pandemic, a superhero threatening he could do it again to your hostage taker had to be the worst one by far. What were you thinking Peter? Answer: he wasn't thinking, he was panicking. And it only got worse when he saw Ned was carrying a chair to hit John with over the man's shoulder. Thankfully the mask was hiding his truly worried expression, however, John thought his wide eye mask lenses were out of surprise and not sadness over the realization he had given Harry ground breaking news.

"Ned look out!" Peter shouted watching John starting to turn his arm backwards to shoot in Ned's direction.

The next few seconds flew by in a flash, it certainly didn't help he was flinging himself with the webs at Ned. Despite knowing he wouldn't be able to beat a bullet in a speeding contest, he hoped he would be able to shield his ex boyfriend from a second or third hit. Luckily he didn't have to seeing as Harry was already grabbing the gun and twisting John to the ground in a standard self defense maneuver. Peter had to admit watching the new bulked up Harry fight was breathtaking. The skinny easily bullied highschool freshman had been replaced by a strong muscular powerhouse. Not Arnold Schwarzenegger levels yet but, he looked good all the same. Maybe a little too breathtaking, because now he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and slammed into Ned. The two of them rolled across the floor for several moments before Peter ended up laying on top of him. He honestly couldn't stop from remembering their most intimate time together in a very similar position.

"Oww." Ned declared rubbing the back of his head from the landing.

Peter was extremely worried he had hit him too hard, "Are you ok? Tell me I didn't hit too hard?"

Ned shrugged giving him a half smile and whispered, "It's just a concussion nothing to worry about, I just had a fight with a mad titan after all."

His lenses narrowed glaring at Ned wishing all the frustration on his face would've translated to the mask because just the eyes weren't doing it justice. Now wasn't the time for Ned to be throwing his own words back at him. He had said that to Ned knowing he was ok after the Avengers fight with Thanos already knowing he was ok and just hadn't wanted to talk about it. On the other hand, Ned was just sarcastically throwing it back at him when he didn't even go through any medical exam yet. Peter was a strong guy, of course he could've accidentally given him a concussion. The smart ass remark just made him wonder what Need had wanted from him all those years? Quit the Avengers? He had done that after Thanos...mostly. Regardless, it was clear any chance at restarting a relationship was out of the question as long as he was Spider-Man.

Peter let out a sigh knowing they didn't have time to rehash an argument with multiple people around them, "Just get yourself looked at, please? For me?"

All Ned would whisper back to him was, "Now you know how I felt every night worrying about you."

He huffed in defeat getting up to his feet and helping Ned do the same, "Alright everyone, I know that was scary but you're safe now. NYPD officers will be here soon to make sure everybody is ok." He whipped out his phone to start texting Yuri, "Nothing dirty from what I can see. Just your avera-"

Out of nowhere Harry interrupted his texting with a tap on the arm, "You wouldn't be talking to the police now would you?"

Despite the strange nature of the question, Peter was more distracted by the intensity of the green eyes looking back at him, "Uhh yeah I am actually..? They're going to want to get a statement from all of you and drive you home. I'm not a personal Uber transport unfortunately. Might be able to pay my rent that way I guess."

Harry was rubbing the back of his neck now looking uncomfortable, "Yeah heh, I'm sure the Spider-Man can get pretty busy on a night like tonight. It's just that my dad doesn't exactly know I'm back in town and I would kind of like to keep it that way. Now more than ever after you know...what you said. Do you mind making an exception just this once and getting me out of here before he knows anything? I don't want to feel like a trapped lab rat again."

His logical instincts were telling him not to get involved with the Osborn family drama any more than he already was a part of. He knew Spider-Man was mostly tolerated by the mayor because he was useful and there was at least a perception that they stayed out of each others way. Helping his son get out of his grasp definitely tipped that delicate balance in the wrong direction. Then again, this was his best friend for years Harry Osborn. How could he possibly say no to him when he had such a pained, nervous expression on his face? Why did he come back if he still had no interest in Norman or the company? Peter was trying to think of a good middle of the road option when he saw Ned watching the exchange with a sly eyebrow wiggle while mouthing, 'Go get him.' Unlike Harry, Ned knew Peter was under the mask and also knew he had a crush on the rich redhead when they were younger. Although Peter didn't think tonight was the time to make a move, he was even more conflicted about what to do.

Glancing down at his phone he quickly finished with, "Just your average hostage situation. Area is clear but I can't stay. Awkward meeting with someone I used to know. Let me know if you find anything...tomorrow." Peter looked back up to Harry, "I guess I could swing ya home if you have an address? Your just gonna have to hang on really tight."

Harry let out a breath throwing a backpack over his shoulders relaxing, "Thanks, I really appreciate it. And don't worry, I don't work out twice a day just for the looks. I'm in an apartment complex that was just built next to the old, Stark Industries slash Avengers tower. Not that far from here."

As the police sirens started to come into view outside, Peter was once again pretty shocked by Harry's arm strength wrapping around his neck. This was going to be an awkward few minutes wasn't it? He should be considering talking to Harry when they got there about what he knew of Norman's dealings. Instead right now all he was able to think about was how his muscular build was rubbing against Peter's and the mans warm breath was washing against his neck over and over again. He had done this type of carry swing so many times in emergences that he had lost count, turns out the sensation was quite different when it was your number one crush clinging to you for dear life. And they didn't even know they were trusting an old friend to get them to safety. Yeah, no matter how close Harry's new place was, this was going to be a long awkward trip.


	2. Part 2: Walls Broken...?

Peter finally was able to land the two of them on the balcony to Harry's new apartment, "Thank you for riding the Spider-Man express, make sure you rate us online for a coupon on your next trip." He said trying to lift Harry's spirits knowing the news about Devil's Breath really brought him down.

"Ha, I will be sure to do that.." Harry said fishing around for his keys pulling away from Peter making him feel cold, "Hey, thanks again for doing this. I know it's not normal for you."

Peter shrugged trying not to make it a big deal, "It looked like you could use it. Has to be hard finding out....stuff."

Thank God he hadn't finished that sentence with, 'finding out your dad's a monster,' how much worse could he get? He still honestly couldn't believe he had used Devil's Breath as a negotiating tactic. Worse still, Peter couldn't get over how hurt Harry appeared to be by the revelation. Did he think he was somehow responsible for all of those deaths, because he absolutely wasn't. Unfortunately, with the suit and mask between them Peter felt as though there was an invisible wall preventing him from saying any of that out loud. He definitely trusted Harry not to tell anyone his secret identity if he did take the mask off but, it was there in the first place to protect those closest to him in the future. Hopefully Harry would call Peter about it tomorrow so they could actually talk. However, that just brought up the fact that he was going to have to tell Harry about May. God that was going to suck seeing how hard his best friend was already taking it.

Harry opened the sliding door only to turn and look back at him, "Guess I was right to leave town for awhile I guess.. Umm forgive me if this is too forward, I couldn't help from overhearing that you had other pride plans tonight instead of saving the son of arguably the worst guy on Earth. I can't give you any of that time back, what I can give you is some Italian wine from Venice. Whaddya say? Share a bottle with me or have some for the road?"

For not the first time in his career, Peter wondered why he had the idea to map the mask's lenses to the emotions actually going on his face because right now they were wide with shock. First of all, no one ever seemed to pay attention to what he said to random thugs in the heat of the moment. Most of the innocent hostages he saved were far more worried about not dying and Peter himself usually used the banter as a coping mechanism so he didn't worry himself. Something Tony had taught him fighting Thanos. Secondly, Harry Osborn, the guy he had a crush on since middle school, was asking to have a drink with him in the context of missing pride. Was he reading way too far into that? Probably but what if he wasn't? Did Harry ever have a girlfriend freshman year? Regardless, he had to say no right? Harry was just to close to Norman on just a family level on the off chance he wasn't jumping to conclusions. Just say no Peter.

"I...probably shouldn't stay long..who knows what else the NYPD will need me for tonight. But one drink should be fine." God damnit Peter, why can't you keep it in your...spandex?

Harry moved past him into the kitchen giving Peter a perfect view of his firm fit rounded rear, how much working out was he doing? "I promise it isn't hard stuff, I got it in the Venice airport on my way back to the states. I'm gonna guess you'll want a straw? It'd be too much to ask for to see all of your handsome face under that mask."

It was as though Rhino just threw a semi truck in his direction with the word handsome being used to describe him, "Yeah...afraid I'm not a multi millionaire who can just announce they're a superhero on live TV without any consequences. A straw would be nice."

Harry happily obliged his request filling their glasses one with a bendy straw in it, "Now that's a reference I have not heard in a long time. I still remember that day so well, me and my friend were watching an episode of Star Wars on tv. Not the movies, an old 2D cartoon mind you and then all of the sudden they cut away to breaking news. I remember Peter was more frustrated at the time he was going to have to wait a week to find out if Asajj Ventress was defeated than learning about Iron Man! God, those were the days. And I'm sorry, I must have bored you to death with my rant. Here's your wine."

Peter took the glass robotically feeling as if he was on automatic pilot riding shockwave after shockwave. He always knew Harry wouldn't forget about him in Europe but, having not heard from him in so long gave Peter the impression he had just moved on with his life. And while that was probably mostly true, Harry was bringing his name up in conversations with who he thought were random strangers. A part of him just wanted to take the mask all the way off, get the awkward superhero discussion out of the way, and talk about the good times they had together. The problem was Norman, he couldn't let the mayor know who he was since Spider-Man was only tolerated because of his anonymous persona. So he just lifted the mask to the bottom of his nose to sip on the wine trying to come up with an answer.

"I mean can you blame him? Tartakovsky knew how to make things look super exciting. Personally, I think I was in school that day so I didn't get to see the press conference live." He lied while also accidentally letting it slip he was a nerd, "If you would've asked me then if I thought Tony Stark would've been one of my biggest role models I would've laughed in your face."

Harry sat on the couch giving him plenty of room to sit next to him if he wanted to, "I'm sure he'd be proud of how far you've come. I mean, stopping a Mad Titan and a deadly virus? Quite the resume."

Peter was noticing Harry kept looking at his lips everytime he took a swig of alcohol, he was in trouble. "Ehh, I wouldn't say it was all me. I was really just support for the rest of the team, thanks though good looking." He sat next to Harry telling himself he was just being polite, "Do you, want to hear details about it now? There will be plenty of information online about it but it's probably not gentle about it."

Harry downed the rest of his first glass with a sigh immediately pouring himself another, "Just the basics. I'm sure the guys at Grand Central aren't the only people who will hate me so I guess I should know why."

With that request, Peter told him everything MJ and he had been able to dig up on Devil's Breath. Peter was extremely careful not to name the reporter other than saying they were credible. Praising their other mutual best friend would probably be all Harry needed to figure out who he was under the mask. He also clarified that Norman hadn't technically released the virus on the city and instead it was Otto. Although, it was hard to see why Norman would have Devil's Breath created if not for biological warfare. Peter didn't express that sentiment out loud assuming Harry could come to the same conclusions. Again he had to be super cautious about not bringing up the fact they were former business partners because Spider-Man shouldn't know that. After every few sentences going into the vague details, Peter would take a sip of his own wine starting to feel a buzz crawl through his skin.

After awhile his filter started to slip from the alcohol, "When it came down to it, an old woman named May Parker sacrificed herself so the cure could be distributed throughout the city instead of taking a dose for herself. That's why it's the Parker memorial in Central Park."

Harry's face turned pale and he put his glass down so he could put his face in his hands, "Fuck...oh my god. Peter must think...why haven't I watched the news..? He must think I'm a total prick for not even trying to get in touch."

"Friend of yours?" Peter asked trying to keep his composure while also trying to comfort Harry by placing a hand on his upper back.

Harry let out a deep huff patting his thigh with that strong warm hand, "Yeah, a really old one I have done a shit job of keeping in touch with. What time is it?"

Anything Peter might've been thinking about saying flew out the window checking his phone with his free hand, "11:55pm according to my Spider computer."

The other mans hand dragged along his inner thigh for just a second as he stood up, "I hate to have to send you away big guy it's just... I really should try to call my friend. May meant everything to him. Maybe I'll see you around?"

Peter was still gulping from that touch knowing that wasn't how two straight guys touched each other, "S...sure thing. I know where you live now right?" He said jokingly heading towards the balcony where they came in from, "Stay safe alright?"

"Mhm." Was all Harry said already tapping his phone not even making sure he was going to leave.

Even though Peter was admittedly a little drunk now, alarm bells started going off in his head. He had specifically not changed his number for all these years in the hopes that Harry would've called him from Europe. And the phone was still in his hand as Harry was scrolling through his contact list to call this very phone. He had a few options for how he wanted to deal with but, he was going to have to pick one fast. Option A was to rush into the New York skies as soon as possible and hope traffic would hide the sound of his ring. Wouldn't it seem a little strange to rush out of the apartment quickly like that though? Option B, he could just take his mask off right now and quit playing around. Harry needed to know he had no responsibility in May's death and that Peter didn't think any less of him for it. Unfortunately, nothing had changed on the Norman front no matter how much booze he consumed. Option C, silence his phone before Harry could make the call so he could call back later. C it was then.

What he wasn't counting on was Harry's fingers to move faster than his only for his phone to start singing, "You gotta make your own kind of music, sing your own special song!"

Harry looked up at Peter desperately tapping away at his phone to make it stop, "P...Peter..? What kind of ringtone is that?"

Peter's mask lenses widened as far as they could go at the realization this was how he was going to get caught, "It's Make Your Own Kind Of Music with Cass Elliot singing it. I know really old song but it was on this show called LOST and it stuck with me. The show gets way more hate than it deserves since JJ left right after the pil-"

Nerdy rambling, it was something Peter was extraordinarily good at when he was nervous like he was now. Now that the spider was out of the spandex so to speak, how was Harry going to handle that? Would he be angry he hadn't told him when they were in highschool? Perhaps upset Peter was assuming the worst about Norman only from the words of a reporter and a madman? Would he want to apologize for May's death despite Peter really not wanting to talk about it while drunk? Rather than address any of these questions which made him varying degrees of uncomfortable, Peter would much rather ramble about a show he used to enjoy. Harry could obviously tell he was nervous and cut him off with a kiss on the lips to calm him.

From Peter's perspective, time itself came to a grinding, smashing, life altering halt from the sensation of Harry's lips brushing on his own. They were so soft, warm, thin, and smooth compared to his own slightly plusher lips surrounded by a dusting of hair as Peter couldn't decide if he wanted to grow a beard now that May was gone. How many times had he fantasized about this moment in second period math? He had wanted to make their first kiss so special, dreaming about candles and a romantic dinner in the moonlight. This was as far away from that as possible almost feeling like it was an accident at first only to transition into something he could only describe as incredibly passionate. Although neither of them were introducing tongue yet, both of them were opening their mouths to moan softly against the others lips to catch their breath. Peter also couldn't help from stroking Harry's sides with his gloved hands needing to start touching him in the moment.

He could see Harry was so reluctant to pull away even a centimeter just to catch his breath a little, "Peter..I am so so sorry about May. If I had any idea-"

It was Peter's turn to stop him with a brief gentle kiss tugging his mask all the way off, "Can we..please not ruin this moment years in the making Harry? Please?" His words coming out in a heated plea not wanting to sour the drunken atmosphere, serious talk could come after the fucking as far as he was concerned.

Harry's hands had obviously much more purpose in their movements trying to find a way to get his suit off, "Ok."

If the first kiss could be described as nice, what happened next was mind numbingly beautiful. Harry's lips were on his own once again except this time he was pushing Peter's lips apart with his own so that his wine tasting wet tongue dove into his mouth. Peter was so used to being on the offensive with Ned that he definitely wasn't accustomed to someone else making the first move. As a result, his legs started to wobble stumbling backwards so soon enough Harry was unintentionally pinning him to the nearest wall he could find. Despite probably tasting very similar since they had the same alcohol to drink, Harry let out a deeper predatory moan when Peter's tongue started wrestling his for control. Norman and any other long term consequences associated with doing this floated out of his mind legitimately turned on by the fact that unlike Ned, Harry was putting up a fight. His sober mind might even have gotten alarmed by how much competition Harry was giving him, a superhero, in the strength department yet kissing was far more important to him. One kiss was rapidly sliding into a full blown makeout session.

A whimper spilled out of him when Harry finally broke for air, "Suit off. The NYPD can live without you for one night. Especially after you saved me earlier and spent your whole day at pride."

Part of him wanted to remind Harry that's not how emergences worked, on the other hand, he had no interest in arguing with that request. "Alright let go of me and everything comes off. On the one condition you do the same."

Harry pulled further back from him walking backwards towards the bedroom, "I'll be waiting..."

Usually Peter was delicate with removing his suit since he was the one that would have to stitch it back together again, tonight wasn't like normal. The firey embers of want in those green pools staring at him was enough to take everything off immediately. Peter hadn't totally lost his mind leaving his suit in a semi neat pile just in case Yuri called him in an hour with something extremely important. At the same time, he was leaving his phone with the rest of his belongings secretly knowing by the end of the night he was going to be way too tired to go get it. Just for one night Peter was allowing himself an albeit selfish break from crime fighting. Maybe the X-Men would pick up the slack for him he mused while following Harry's clothes to what he had to assume was the apartment's bedroom. This was a really nice place, he wondered how Harry could afford it when he was obviously not in touch with his dad.

Allowing his mind to wander stopped the minute he opened the door to see Harry sitting on the bed utterly naked. Seeing his bare muscles bulking up his form made Peter think of Captain America for a second there. Maybe he should ask sometime if he too had been bitten by a radioactive spider, it probably wasn't appropriate right now when both of them were growing harder just from the sight of the other. Harry was larger than him, not by a mile or anything but it was enough to know this was going to be a workout with Spider-Man most likely going to need to take tomorrow off as well. Thankfully, Harry was already ahead of him getting a bottle of lube from the bedside table. He had to have been here for a few days to have gotten this comfortable.

Peter started making his way to the bed with an exaggerated sway of his hips, "With the way you left the living room I was half expecting you to be wearing a slave Leia cosplay."

Harry took his hand impatiently yanking him to the bed, "Nah, knowing you I'd have more luck wearing a Boba Fett helmet." 

He was about to admit Harry wasn't wrong only to be tugged onto the bed. Specifically on top of his lap sending their heated six packs crashing together, rolling against each other with every breath. While totally different from Ned's stomach which was incredibly soft, this was like hitting a brick wall. A warm smooth comforting brick wall making him feel safe, that he could actually relax into this. He kissed Harry several more times as his hands began to travel down his chest to the hot throbbing shaft trapped between them. From the way they were sitting this tip went all the way up to his belly button giving him a shudder. Even though the positioning was a major factor, Peter knew this was going to be tough on him as he started squeezing Harry's pulsating hot base slowly. Harry leaned over to lazily drag his wet tongue along his neck chasing a sweat droplet starting to form there. He quickly realized it was a distraction when he started to feel Harry's slippery lubed up fingers start rubbing against his back entrance.

Peter groaned with his back arching from the touch, "Mmphh...Harry." 

Harry knew the moan was meaningless while starting to slip his index finger inside him to the knuckle, "Tell me if it gets to be too much...I know I'm a lot to handle."

He was determined to not say anything even if it became too much, "I...I will..get used to it."

They were drunk and thus arguing the point was sort of pointless in this hazy place. Instead, Peter pushed Harry to lay down on his back so he could straddle his thighs better. As Harry continued to roll his finger around inside Peter for awhile longer to make sure he was stretched some, he started gripping Harry's length trying to move up and down at the same pace. At first just with one hand before reaching for the bottle of lube to start applying it with his other hand. Both of them were starting to get hotter and pant more quickly, a result of the alcohol no doubt as well as the stimulation. Honestly, Peter still wasn't convinced that this wasn't a dream half wanting Harry to slap him awake. The loving expression in Harry's green eyes though was enough for him to accept this was the new wonderful reality they were living in.

Harry stunned him into silence when he grabbed both of his sides with a smirk, "You first, then me after." He didn't have time to object as they were rolling on the bed to swap places.

The power in Harry's grip once again should've been an eleven alarm fire in Peter's mind. No normal person no matter how jacked they were could manhandle him and make it look easy. Unfortunately, by now Peter was far too wrapped up in the moment to care, willing to write it off with the alcohol making him weaker. Even that explanation disappeared as soon as Harry started leaving a trail of kisses down his body to his own hard as a rock tip. A second later and Peter would cry out as Harry wasted little time engulfing his entire length into that hot saliva filled mouth that he was starting to love. His tongue felt as though it was everywhere at once all at the same time and it was going to drive him absolutely insane. And that was before he began to bob his thin lips up from the tip all the way down to the base in a repeated fashion.

"Fuck...Harry I'm not going to last lo...nnngghhh...if you keep doing that." Peter warned feeling his first climax at the back of his mind.

Harry pulled away for just a second to smile up at him, "Isn't that the point Pete? Just let go...I know you want to."

He wanted to say something snarky back yet Harry was too fast for that. In a flash his tongue we flicking against Peter's tip rapidly while it drooled pre all the way down his shaft. One of his hands ran through his messy super curly orangeish red hair while his other hand grabbed the bedding next to him until his knuckles turned white. He didn't know how Harry was managing to twist his tongue in so many angles and he didn't care. The results were amazing with Peter not knowing how he was going to hang on much longer. Then Harry went for the kill, curling his tongue around the circumference of his shaft while bobbing up and down to specifically put pressure on his throbbing sensitive vein. At this rate he wasn't just ruining his perception of all other men in the bedroom, he might as well be ruining any other Human's chance to get at his heart.

Peter tried to choke out a final warning he was so close only to be far too late. His tip exploded shooting rope after rope of his hot sticky seed into the back of his throat. Harry swallowed as much as he could before pulling back with a cough. Fear immediately hit him worrying his over enthusiasm choked Harry only to be greeted by a smile when another burst of his cum shot onto his cheek. Shivers went down his spine doubting he'd ever forget the image of Harry's face between his legs with his essence on the mans face. All throughout his life he had never dreamed his fantasizes would ever come true but now they were happening. And they were far more amazing than he had pictured. If Yuri had suddenly called needing Spider-Man he guessed he wouldn't be able to deliver even had he wanted to. His leg muscles were a jelloy mess getting to actually relax for the first time in forever.

"Can I just comment that you are...really good at that...?" Peter teased not wanting to spill his guts out just yet.

Harry's smug expression revealed nothing as he used his hand not attached to his ass earlier to lick the cum off his face, "Mmm...I'm not done you know. Now it's my turn."

He didn't give Peter any more time to recover before he was lifting his legs over his shoulders with a relaxed ease. Peter thought he had done enough mental preparation for this when he saw Harry's cock for the first time, it turned out he was so wrong. His length wasn't just long, he was rather thick barely fitting inside of him even with the earlier stretching. At least the lube made everything slippery enough that he didn't feel a huge amount of pain. Quite the opposite in fact, the pressure and sensations that went along with being filled were just bliss. Every twitch of that tip sent vibrations to his very soul. No way he was going to have anyone else in a serious relationship when he knew this was on the table.

Harry let out a rather animalistic grunt staring down at him, "Still...ughnn...still doing ok?"

Peter's mouth was open desperately gulping for air as though he had been just pinned under water for the last few minutes, "J-Just fuck me Harry.." His tone was certainly pleading.

Once again the hair on the back of Peter's neck should be starting to stand up but the pleasure involved with what was happening was a very strong incentive to just ignore the bad feeling his rational mind was having. Harry automatically started on a hard rough rapid pace of ins and outs repeatedly with no signs of letting up. His hips were snapping at such speeds that he wouldn't be foolish for assuming he was part rabbit. Just hammering Peter over and over again making him moan louder every time that tip reached as far as it could go. Harry on the other hand was growling and grunting similar to that of a wild animal gritting his teeth hard. The noises were admittedly rather bizzare but, the pure blissful feeling of heaven running through him were strong enough for Peter to write it off as an acceptable quirk of Harry's.

Just as he was about to hit his second peak, Harry suddenly yelled, "No! Nnnnooo!"

His confusion only escalated when Harry pulled out jumping off the bed and landing on the floor sending his seed everywhere, "Harry...? Jesus Harry are you ok?"

"Shit....yeah...yeah I'm fine...just a flashback of something from Europe." Harry dragged himself back on the bed to cuddle him, "Can we talk about it in the morning?"

Even though Peter definitely wanted to know what he did wrong, he wasn't going to be an ass either. "Yeah sure."

Tonight was going to be a long one worrying about his performance having no idea what tomorrow night bring.


End file.
